The Watched
by Cresents Moon
Summary: He was always there, always watching her. When she moves out on her own, will she ever see him again? SessxKag


The Watched

Author: Cresents Moon

Chapter One) Moving Day

He had always been there. As long as she could remember. She was scared the first time. Now she knew he would never hurt her. They never spoke, but once she was old enough, she put messages on the windows for him to read and respond. It was a system just for them. He was sitting on her balcony the first time she saw him, bathed in moonlight and golden eyes were watching her intently. She had run and told her mother, who, in turn, went into her room to see no one. Kagome never tried to convince anyone again, knowing he would leave before she came back. After that, every window she looked through he would be at. She had grown used to him, accepted his presence as something she couldn't change as long as he didn't hurt her. She had grown to trust him. He was the father she never had, the star in the sky she could touch, the man that was too old for her. In elementary school, he had become a huge crush for her and she tried to convince herself that it would never happen. She never told him, but she told him everything else. Sometimes she would leave him notes taped to the window before she left for a friend's house and tell him of the day's happenings. He had become her best friend.

Her doctor called her the luckiest patient he had ever come across. She never got sick, not even the common cold. She never got hurt, never got into any accidents, never broke a bone. Sure she got cuts, but they were gone the next day and never scarred. Her skin was flawless because of it. She was almost perfect. The doctors couldn't explain, they just said it was luck, but Kagome knew why. **He **was protecting her. _ Always. _**He **made sure nothing ever happened to her. And as the years passed, as she grew older, looked more like a woman, she thought more like a woman. She appreciated for all he did. She told him that, even now. She would still talk to him, right him notes, and try to get him to speak. He was emotionless. She would sigh and walk away, figuring if he really wanted her to know everything about her, he would tell her.

Now, she was seventeen, going on eighteen in a few days. It was summer and she finished high school a year early and got a high paying job at a company. She was moving out to live on her own in an apartment only a couple of blocks away from where she would be working. Across the city of Tokyo. Away from home.

"There," he mother pronounced and wiped her hands on her apron, "All done. You ready to go?"

Kagome nodded with a smile and a small sigh. She was moving out on her own, away from her family, away from her mother. Nothing could prepare her for this day. She had waited years for it to come and now it was here. She would be moving across the city to a place she knew nothing about. A place that was miles away from the neighborhood she grew up in. She was excited, but she knew she had to say goodbye…

"Mom, I'm gonna go check and make sure I have everything." Kagome said and ran off to her room. She sprinted up the stairs, running to her balcony.

There he was. Standing there, his long, silver hair blowing in the wind, his amber eyes burning into hers. Tears covered her vision as she ran to the balcony, and without a second though, through open the doors and crashed into his frame, her arms going around his waist. She squeezed him to her, tears rolling down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her awkwardly, holding onto her gently. Realization hit a moment later, and Kagome pulled away, shock written all over her face. She had just touched him for the first time in all the time she had known him. This was the first time she'd actually speak to him…

"I…I came to say goodbye…" she said hesitantly while rubbing her arm slowly. This was the weirdest thing she had ever done…What was wrong with her? She was just talking to him!

"There is no need." he said stoically.

Kagome was shocked at the sound of his voice. It was like ice. Cold and unloving. Completely not what she expected. It was also very alluring. Gathering her thoughts, she asked slowly, "What do you mean?"

"I will always be here. No matter what. Do not say goodbye."

Words that were supposed to be warm coming from anyone else sounded almost like a threat. Kagome nodded, knowing he deserved an explanation, "Look, I don't think we'll ever see each other again. I'm moving away and I'll be busy so I won't be able to visit very often…" that said, Kagome turned away from him, not wanting him to see the tears. She slowly started back into her room, never once looking back.

_**8888**_

"Miss Kagome, welcome to the agency. We are honored you chose us." the boss of a huge business agency greeted the young girl as she walked into her office. Kagome sat down and crossed her legs, pulling the dark blue business suit farther down her thigh to reach her knee to appear more business like.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you so much. I am honored to be here."

"My name is Kagura Radcliff and I am the boss of this side of the agency. The company is split into four members with a head member for each side. I am the manager for the west side of the agency and that is where you will be working. The owner of Inutaishou Agency is almost always away on business trips and such. His brother usually is here to make sure nothing is going wrong." the lady looked over some papers and continued, "It seems you will be working in the computer department… as head. Odd…that's usually saved for someone of higher status. Well, congratulations, you will be working more for the owner, not the west side. I'll have to set up an appointment to get you into that status…Um… you may go, I'll call you later tonight to set up an appointment. Today I'll have someone show you the rest of the company."

Kagome nodded, standing with a huge smile on her face, "It was very nice to meet you, Miss Radcliff."

"It was very nice to meet you too. Good luck." Kagura shook hands with Kagome before smiling and looking back to her paperwork while Kagome skipped out the door.

Kagome was walking on air. She was very pleased to find that she would be working such a high status in such a short amount of time! She met up with a young girl outside of the office and she proceeded to show her around the company. It was huge! She had never been in such a large building before! It was stunning! Every person working there had their own office in small rooms with computers and desks and bookshelves! It was great!

All too soon though, the tour ended and she was to go home. She figured it would be the first and last time she ever had fun at work. After hopping into her little red two door cavalier, she drove the couple blocks back to her apartment to finish unpacking. It had only been two days since she moved out and she was really looking forward to making the place more homey.

She parked her car into the garage provided and headed for her house. Someone stopped her as she came to the stairs.

"Are you Miss Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome turned to see a young woman dressed in all blue with long brown hair looking at her, "Yes…why?"

"I have a package for you." the woman walked up to her and had her sign a paper before handing her the box hiding whatever she got from sight.

"Thank you." Kagome mumbled absently before heading up the stairs, unlocking the door, and going to her apartment door and walking in, locking the door behind her. She set the box down on the counter and walked into her bedroom, stripping off her clothes and grabbing a robe to go take a shower.

As she scrubbed her scalp with the coconut shampoo, she thought of what could be in the box. It was slightly heavy, although to light to be something really big. Kagome quickly washed her body before stepping out of the shower and drying off, putting on the pajamas she brought with her and walking out of the bathroom to go look in the package.

She tore open the box quickly and gasped at what she saw. A 2009 windows HP edition laptop with a DVD drive and also capable to burn CDs. It was a silver platinum cover and it looked spendy. Kagome picked up the note that was on top and started to read:

_Miss Kagome Higurashi, _

_I am fully looking forward to working with you in the next week to come. I am confident that you know how to use computers to their full. I have sent you this little present as a welcome gift to our company. It is for your pleasure, you will get another you may use for work. I have also had cable installed into your apartment as well as the internet so you may have wireless internet. The wireless internet access card is below in the computer bag. Good luck and I cannot wait to meet you._

_Sincerely, _

_Sesshomaru Inutaishou_

Kagome stared at the letter in shock, just holding the paper until she let out a squeal of happiness and took out the laptop to investigate.

_**8888**_

Kagome woke up the next morning to hear a loud ringing noise coming from the kitchen. Realization told her it was the phone and she jumped out of bed, ran to the kitchen, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Good morning, Miss Kagome, this is Kagura Radcliff from Inutaishou Agency, how are you this morning?"

Kagome smiled, "Hello there, Miss Radcliff, I'm doing fine. I'm guessing you called because I'm not at work?" Kagome winced as she looked at the time. She was an hour late. She had stayed up all night putting everything together and then she went to the store and bought computer games. She went to bed at four in the morning after playing games all night. Her had a lot of space and she installed all of her games, which she bought twelve, and found out the computer could handle about three times more than that.

"Not exactly, we weren't expecting you to come into work today when you have nothing to do. I'm calling to ask when a good time to schedule an appointment with Mr. Inutaishou would be. He wants to teach you everything personally."

Kagome ran a hand through her hair while switching her weight to her other foot, "Um…I guess anytime this week is okay. I was planning on going to the computer store in the mall to see if they have anything cool to buy for my laptop."

"Oh? How is the laptop Mr. Inutaishou gave you so far?"

Kagome smiled "Oh, it's awesome! I have twelve games on there so far and I can add even more! I'm so excited! Wait…how do you know?"

She heard Kagura laugh on the other line, "Oh, I kinda helped him pick it out. He knows nothing of computers."

Kagome giggled, "Do you spend a lot of time with Mr. Inutaishou?"

"Well, we're childhood friends, so whenever he's in town I usually spend some time with him. He asked me to pick one out for you."

"Well, thank you. It's a great computer."

"How does Thursday afternoon at 7:00 sound for the appointment?"

"That's perfect. Where should I meet him?" Kagome pulled out a piece of paper and pen and jotted down what Kagura was saying.

"How about the 'La Front' cafe on Main avenue sound? It is Mr. Inutaishou's favorite French restaurant."

Kagome twirled the phone cord in one hand as she thought it over, "Sounds expensive…"

"My dear, Sesshomaru will be paying, of course. You have no need to worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Kagome sighed, "Alright."

"Then it's a date?"

Kagome recovered with a smile, "Definitely."

"Alright. Now, do you have anything to wear?"

"I was thinking I'd just go in a business suit."

"Oh, absolutely not! A dress will be sent to you within the next day. What is your favorite color, Miss Kagome?"

"Red."

_**8888**_

"Did you send the dress?"

"Yes."

"Where will they meet?"

"La Front cafe."

"Good. She knows of this?"

"Yes."

_**8888**_

"Oh my god, it's too beautiful! Where did you get it, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled as she looked to her best friend. Her name was Sango and they had been childhood friends. Kagome had dragged her over to her apartment so she could help her get ready for the meeting with the owner of Inutaishou Agency. The dress was a strapless dark red that fell to the floor with a short train. It had a black shear shall that only could cover the shoulders that looked for like a scarf than a shall. Her hair was up in a high bun with strands falling over her face and down her back. There were black gems they placed in her hair. There was a high slit in the dress that went to her knee and showed off her legs and the sandals that she wore. The sandals had long straps that wrapped around her legs nicely and showed off her toes that had a French pedicure done on them. She looked like she was going to a ball, not a business meeting.

"Sango, I think it's too much! I mean, I'm only going to a job interview, not a ball!" Kagome exclaimed, looking herself over.

"They sent you the dress, didn't they? They obviously want you to wear it! How many days are you going to wear it? Live it up!"

Kagome sighed and nodded, "I guess so." She grabbed the small black handbag and headed for the door, "Well, you stay here, I'll be back in about an hour."

_**8888**_

A/N: There you have it! What do you think? Interesting, ne? Please, please, please review! I'm begging you here!


End file.
